1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) illuminating equipment, and particularly relates a LED illuminating equipment with high power and high heat-dissipation efficiency, and the LED illuminating equipment has a structure equipped with water-proof, heat-isolation, and uniform heat distribution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because LED has advantages of low power consumption, shock-proof, fast response, and suitability for mass production, the research and development of the lighting equipment with the LED is continuously being carried on. Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. FIG. 1A is a front view of an illuminating equipment with a number of LEDs arranged into a matrix. FIG. 1B is a cross-section view of the illuminating equipment shown in FIG. 1A along W-W line. As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the illuminating equipment provides brighter illumination by a number of LEDs arranged into a matrix, such that the illuminating equipment is suitable for the illumination application. However, the development of the illuminating equipment mostly focuses on how to control the direction of light to achieve higher brightness, not on how to conduct heat or dissipate heat, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,451. Currently, if the high-power LED continuously lights for a period of time, a problem of over-heat occurs; further, the lighting efficiency of the LED decreases and the brightness of the LED can not be raised. It is thus indicated that high-power LEDs in every application needs a mechanism for quickly conducting or dissipating heat. In addition, when the illuminating equipment is in operation, the traditional illuminating equipment with a number of LEDs generates a problem of non-uniform heat-distribution. As a result, the LEDs disposed inside the illuminating equipment and exposed under the heat-impact have a decaying opto-electrical efficiency. Furthermore, if the heat generated by the LEDs in operation can not be effectively isolated to prevent the heat from being radiated or conducted to a light-emitting area, the lighting efficiency of the LEDs will be lowered under the heat-impact generated by them.
Accordingly, a scope of the invention is to provide a LED illuminating equipment with high power and high heat-dissipating efficiency. Particularly, according to the LED illuminating equipment of the invention, a heat-conducting structure of the LED illuminating equipment can quickly and uniformly distribute the heat generated by the LEDs in operation and effectively isolate the heat out of the illuminating area.
Besides, the illuminating equipment with a number of high-power LEDs needs a water-proof design in an outdoor environment, for example, a streetlamp.
Therefore, another scope of the invention is to provide a LED illuminating equipment with high power and high heat-dissipating efficiency; particularly, the LED illuminating equipment has a water-proof design.